Terry Bogard
South Town Estados Unidos |Altura = 1.82 cm |Peso = 83 Kg |Tipo-de-sangre = O |Familiares/Relaciones = Jeff Bogard (padre adoptivo), Andy Bogard (hermano), Rock Howard (hijo adoptivo), Blue Mary (interés amoroso), Ukee (mono mascota) |Ocupación = Ninguna (hace trabajos de medio tiempo para vivir) |Gustos = Los guantes de su padre, sus Jeans, Ukee |Odios = Babosas |Hobbies = Vídeojuegos, Graffiti |Comida = Comida Rápida |Deportes = Baloncesto |Habilidad-especial = Adivinar con gran precisión las medidas de una mujer con solo mirarla |Musica = Rock, Country, Heavy Metal |Estilo-de-pelea = Técnicas enseñadas por Jeff + Hakkyokuseiken y lucha callejera }} Terry Bogard es el protagonista de la serie de vídeojuegos de Fatal Fury y personaje recurrente en The King of Fighters. Historia Historia Fatal Fury thumb|left|Terry Bogard en FatalFuryTerry Bogard fue el hijo adoptivo del gran maestro de artes marciales Jeff Bogard. Junto con su hermano Andy, entrenaban con en las bases de las artes marciales. Jeff y Geese Howard eran discípulos del maestro Tung Fu Rue de la escuela de artes marciales Hakyokusaken. Geese quería el poder que se escondía en el arte, pero el maestro Tung se negó a entregárselo y decidió otorgárselo a Jeff. Geese no tolero esto, quería el secreto a como de lugar, así que asesino a Jeff frente a los ojos de sus hijos Terry y Andy, y se robo el papiro en donde estaba escrito el secreto. Terry y Andy se llenaron de furia, y juraron entrenar para vengar algún día la muerte de su padre. Terry es un peleador callejero, aprendió a pelear en la calle, pero ademas estudio un poco de todos los estilos que pudiera encontrar, hasta formar su propio estilo. Paso toda su niñez y juventud retando a todos aquellos que fuesen mas fuertes que el. Después entreno con el maestro Tung, y junto con su hermano Andy aprendieron el secreto de la escuela Hakyokusaken, lo cual consiste en una técnica que permite generar poder de su propia mente y espíritu; el perfecciono esta técnica, y lo utilizo para hacer sus técnicas como el "Power Wave" (Corriente de Poder), el "Burning Knuckle" (Nudillo ardiente) y su mas devastador ataque, el "Power Geyser" (Geiser de Poder); técnicas que le permiten estar a la altura de los oponentes mas fuertes. Ahora Terry y Andy no descansan hasta ver vengada la muerte de su padre, pero ademas entrenan para llegar a ser los mejores. Terry se entera de que en South Town habrá un torneo patrocinado por Geese llamado The King of Fighters por lo cual se inscribe junto con su hermano Andy y su amigo Joe Higashi el campeón del Muay Thai en Tailandia. Terry llega a la semifinal del torneo venciendo a todos sus oponentes incluyendo a Andy y Joe, su próximo oponente antes de llegar a Geese es Billy Kane guardaespaldas personal del mismo y la mano derecha de Geese con el cual tiene una pelea épica en las calles de South Town siendo el vencedor absoluto Terry del torneo, sin embargo poco después de saborear la victoria los asesinos de Geese lo secuestran hacia la Geese Toward donde lo reta a un duelo, Terry le hace recordar el asesinato de Jeff Bogard y la verdadera razón para entrar al torneo era para vengarlo, tras terminar la conversación comienzan a pelear, Geese es mas poderoso de lo que Terry imaginaba y comienza a tener ventaja en la pelea derribando a Terry con su técnica mas poderosa "Reppuken" en la cual derriba a Terry, Geese creyendo que Terry no podía levantarse se confió demasiado y se acerco bajando la guardia pero en ese instante Terry recobro las fuerzas y lanzo su técnica mas devastadora "Power Geyser" mucho mas poderoso que el poder que le había lanzando Geese. Geese queda inconsciente después del devastador ataque y Terry no vio la necesidad de matar a Gesse pues había satisfecho su necesidad de venganza al derrotar al hombre que había matado a su padre, así se retira a sabiendas que tarde o temprano se volverían a enfrentar. Tras ganar el torneo de The King of fighters es considerado el mejor peleador de South Town y del mundo siendo buscado por varios peleadores del mundo siendo derrotados fácilmente por Terry. Pasado un tiempo Terry se enfrenta con un hombre misterioso y es derrotado, esta persona se hace llamar Wolfgang Krauser, quien se burla de el por haberlo derrotado tan fácil y lo reta a un nuevo torneo de King of fighters que el va organizar, tras retirarse Terry entrena de nuevo con el maestro Tung Fu Rue. Tras una larga espera Krauser anuncia el torneo de forma internacional para que varios luchadores de todo el mundo entraran y lucharan en la final contra el, tras enfrentar a varios adversarios Terry finalmente llega donde Krauser que se encuentra en su castillo personal, donde se presenta la batalla final del torneo. Tras una pelea épica Krauser cae derrotado ante Terry que había mejorado su estilo de pelea desde su ultimo enfrentamiento al no aceptar su derrota y termina suicidando arrojándose de su propio castillo hacia el fondo del lago. Haciendo que Terry fuese el campeón por segunda vez del torneo.frame|Terry en los juegos (Fatal Fury) The King Of Fighters Saga de Orochi Después de que Terry logró derrotar a Geese y Krauser, recibió una invitación para participar nuevo torneo llamado The King of Fighters '94, dónde haría equipo con sus viejos compañeros Andy Bogard y Joe Higashi. En dicho Torneo participarían bajo el nombre de Equipo de Italia, lugar en dónde ellos harían de local. Ya en torneo siguiente, The King of Fighters '95, pasarían a ser oficialmente el Fatal Fury Team. Habiendo terminado estos dos torneos, Terry y sus compañeros habiendo sido observados por sus viejos rivales de Southtown, hablamos nada más y nada menos de Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser quienes esperaban que Rugal pudiera derrotar al Team Fatal Fury. No habiendo conseguido esto, los dos villanos, más otro mafioso llamado Mr. Big decidieron participar en el Torneo del año 96, pero fueron derrotados por Terry, Joe y Andy. Al finalizar la competencia, Terry se queda en Southtown y recibe una carta de Andy contándole que él y Joe siguen entrenando. Al año siguiente el equipo se reunió nuevamente para participar en Torneo del '97 en donde Terry y los demás se toparon con el Outlaw Team compuesto por Blue Mary, Billy Kane y un agresivo Ryuji Yamazaki, quien tiene sangre de Orochi y se volvió loco atacando tanto al Fatal Fury Team, como a sus compañeros de equipo. Al finalizar el torneo, Mary le contó a Terry que había sido contratada por Geese (cosa que ella supo al final) quien buscaba el poder de Orochi. Ella le da su número y le pregunta que hará ahora. Él responde que regresará a Southtown ya que iría a ver a su padre. Mary le da su número a Terry y éste le agradece toda su ayuda, como gratitud le regala su gorra. Ambos prometieron que se volverían a ver. Saga NESTS En KOF 99, cambió el sistema de equipo pasando de 3 a 4 miembros, por lo que Mai Shiranui se unió al Fatal Fury Team. Al finalizar el torneo, el equipo debió escapar de la base subterránea de Krizalid, ya que ésta se estaba derrumbando e incluso parte del techo cayó y aplastó al miembro de NESTS quitándole la vida, pero al parecer no fue el único que no logró escapar, ya que Terry no salió a la superficie con el resto de su equipo quedando todos preocupados. Después de un tiempo, en Southtown, Terry aparece ganando una lucha callejera contra un tipo que al parecer era un mafioso, un ladrón o algo por el estilo, ya que el líder del Fatal Fury Team dice: "¡vete a casa gordito! ¡Así la paz está de vuelta!. Luego un niño le entrega su gorra, la cual cayó al piso durante el combate, y le dice a Terry que es muy fuerte y luego Terry le aconseja que se coma todas las verduras para que pueda ser tan fuerte como él. Al año siguiente en KOF 2000, el equipo se reunió nuevamente, pero Mai regresó con el Women Fighters Team y en su reemplazo llegó Blue Mary, transformándose en protagonista del equipo junto con Terry. Cuando el cañón de Zero, al igual que en el torneo pasado, la base de NESTS comenzó a derrumbarse. Un enorme fragmento del techo (posiblemente) golpeó a Terry dejándolo herido e imposibilitado de escapar. Mary, que estaba preocupada por él intentó devolverse para ayudarlo y escapar juntos, pero Terry se preocupó por la seguridad de ella y como líder le dio la orden de que escapara con Andy y Joe diciéndole "¡No te preocupes. Nos encontraremos otra vez!. Después de un tiempo Mary continuó sus trabajos como detective en Southtown. Extrañamente, cuando llegaba a enfrentar a los mafiosos estos ya habían sido derrotados. Mary interrogó a uno de los tipo preguntándole quien los golpeó, pero antes de que el tipo respondiera, Terry apareció apoyado en la puerta del galpón y dijo Ese tipo no sabía nada, seguro no tiene ni idea. Luego, la chica suspiró aliviada y le reprochó de que él era demasiado rápido (no se sabe bien si se refiere a rápido en vencer a sus rivales o en escapar de la base de NESTS), Luego Terru le recordó la promesa que le hizo Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver. Mary solo sonrió y le entró la gorra que perdió cuando escaparon de la base de Zero. Musica *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Fatal Fury (compartiendo con Andy Bogard y Joe Higashi) *'Kurikinton (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes)' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match y The King of Fighters 2002 *'Big Shot' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters '96 y The King of Fighters XI (como líder, solo en versión de consola). *'Kuri to Itsu Made mo (Chestnuts and Forever)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97 y SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'11th Street' - Tema de Terry en Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Big Shot ~XL Ver.~ - tema de Geese como jefe de Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Sunrise on the Train - Garou: Mark of the Wolves *Napolitan Blues - The King of Fighters '94 *Club M ~Flute in the Sky~ - The King of Fighters '95 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX y The King of Fighters EX 2 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Prolongation' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (Solo en versión de consola como Type B) *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Atana Hikaru' - Days of Memories *'Moon Wolf' (KM Cool Emotion Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax *'Yoake no Legend (Legend of Dawn)' - Tema final en Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Canciones de imagen *'The Song of Fighters '95' - Tema de imagen en The King of Fighters '95 Arranged Soundtrack *Shooting☆Star - Cancion de imagen en Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers Arranged Soundtrack *'Dance de Peace!' - Canción de imagen para el 10th Anniversario de Special: Fatal Fury Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Quiz The King of Fighters - personaje jugable *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *Capcom vs. SNK *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *The King of Fighters 2003 - con el atuendo de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters XI - con el atuendo de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - con el atuendo de Garou: Mark of the Wolves *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King Of Fighters Memorial Lv2 *KOF Sky Stage *KOF WING *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special *Garou Densetsu Sougeki *Quiz King of Fighters *Thr King of Fighters Online Mobiles *Garou Densetsu vs. Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories (cuarto titulo) - PNJ *Gungho Games - character skin *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Fighters Mahjong *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameos *Art of Fighting 2 - en el final de Temjin *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Sister Quest Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - EP2 y EP4 Usando sus dos atuendos (El principal solo lo utiliza en el sueño de Rock y el de Garou al principio y el final del episodio) *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves Técnicas de Combate *'Power Wave: '''una corriente de poder que surge cuando Terry golpea el suelo *'Burn Knuckle: Terry canaliza energía en su puño para mayor poder. *'Raising Tackle: '''salta hacia el aire dando una patada giratoria. *'Hakyo Sekken Ougi: Senpu Ken (variante: Ha do Senpu Kyaku): usada en las ovas de Fatal Fury, Terry concentra la energía de Gaía para la ejecución de un Huracán seguido de un golpe o patada. *'Power Geiser:' usando el mismo método del Power Wave, Terry golpea el piso creando un geiser de energía, es su técnica mas fuerte junto con el Buster Wolf. *'Buster Wolf: '''Terry lanza un golpe muy rápido a su oponente y al impacto le lanza una gran explosión de energía pura, la uso por primera vez en Fatal Fury: The Moction Picture. *'Pilar Geyser: Terry acumula energía en sus puños para después saltar y golpear el piso generando temporalmente una barrera de energía alrededor de el, donde finalmente la energía se despliega al suelo, generando un pilar de energía. *HSDM KOF 2002 y UM: Terry usa su '''Burn Knuckle pero mucho mas fuerte y después Terry lo canaliza con una Raising Tackle empleando un combo de 13 hits. *'Trinity Geyser': es el NeoMax de Terry en KOF XIII, la cual consiste en golpear el suelo con las dos manos, creando un Tsunami de energía. Tarjetas Sprites right Archivo:Terry_power.gif Archivo:Kof_2005_rock_howards.giflink=KOF XIII|right left Vease Tambien Terry Bogard/Movimientos Actores de Voz *Satoshi Hashimoto - desde su debut *Tony Carrol - Maximum Impact series (Ingles) *Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Christopher Turner - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Kazukiyo Nishikiori - filmes animados *Mark Hildreth - filmes animados (Ingles) *Takeshi Kusao - En los drama CDs Dengeki Bunko *Junpei Asashina - King of Fighters: La Pelicula (Japones) Actores Live Action *Richard Beaupre - comerciales de Fatal Fury Special Neo Geo live action *Troy Beeson - comerciales de Fatal Fury 3 *David Leitch - King of Fighters: La Pelicula Galeria 045.png|Trofeo Terry KOF XIII 022 Lobo Legendario (secreto).jpg|Logro Terry KOF XII zerochan.Terry.Bogard.272626.jpg|The King Of Fighters EX 2 1895409-gallarycard114.png Terry_Bogard.jpg Terry_Bogard_2.jpg Terry_Bogard_3.jpg Terry_Bogard4.jpg Terry_Bogard5.jpg Terry_Bogard6.jpg Terry_Bogard7.jpg Terry wa.gif Terry_Bogard gmow.jpg|Garou: Mark of the Wolves Terry94.jpg|The King Of Fighters 94 Terry95.jpg|The King Of Fighters 95 Terry96.jpg|The King Of Fighters 96 Terry98.jpg|The King Of Fighters 98 Terry99.jpg|The King Of Fighters 99 Terry00.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2000 Terrystriker2000.jpg||The King Of Fighters 2000 Striker Original-Terry01.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2001 Terry02.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2002 Terry03.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2003 Terryx1.jpg|The King Of Fighters XI Terry_Bogardx2.jpg|The King Of Fighters XII Terry nw.jpg|The King Of Fighters Neowave Terry_Bogardmi1.jpg|The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact Terry-22.jpg|The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact Terry_Bogard mi2.jpg|The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 Wild_Wolf.jpg|The King Of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 (como Wild Wolf) terrycut-max22.jpg|Diseño de Terry en Maximum Impact 2 wildcut-max22.jpg|Diseño de Terry (Wild Wolf) en Maximum Impact 2 Terry-an.jpg 1838166-terrywinxiii.png|Ganador XIII terrykofxi.png|Ganador The King of Fighters XI Terryanotherday.png|Another Day tumblr_m39r3j48af1qmuhxzo1_500.jpg|Power Geyser terry.jpg terry--.jpg TerryBogard.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en Marzo Categoría:Personajes KOF XIII Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 REBOUT Categoría:Personajes KOF '95 Categoría:Personajes con clones, versiones alternas o modificaciones dastricas Categoría:Mascotas de SNK Categoría:Prsonajes de The King of Fighters Memorial Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Lazos con Andy Categoría:Personajes KOF 2002 UM Categoría:Personajes de Garou: Mark of the Wolves